


a bond like no other

by tinyheartless



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, no beta we die like men, post kh3 au; in which we ignore sora's disappearance bc screw that, sora deals with intrusive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: Sora spends one of his many sleepless nights trying to figure out why he feels a special connection to Riku, and what exactly that connection is.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	a bond like no other

**Author's Note:**

> I found out on day one (lmao) that sorikuweek2019 was happening, and I knew I had to do something for it so I quickly planned this fic out! KH is my home fandom and soriku was my first ship, yet I still haven't posted a KH/soriku fic online; I suppose this finally fixes that.
> 
> This fic is a mix of day 2's theme "Distance" and day 4's theme "Secret". I really wanted to play around with the idea of Riku being Sora's dream eater in a post kh3 AU. I hope I approached it well!

A few days ago, Sora returned home to the Destiny Islands, along with Riku and Kairi. After all of the adventuring and dealing with Xehanort’s schemes, they’ve long since earned a break. Especially now that it’s much safer to have one.

Everyone else came to visit them, wanting to spend a day at the beach to finally bond with each other and relax after the excitement. It was really nice, to say the least. For once, they were able to just run around, carefree. 

Sora made sand castles with Kairi, Olette, and Aqua. Riku ran around the island with Roxas, Hayner, and Terra, showing them how far out the beach would stretch. Ventus played frisbee with Pence, Axel, and Isa. And Namine searched for pretty seashells together with Xion. 

They were all having an amazing time, and it was comforting for Sora to see. 

Everyone was finally able to return to their usual places— their _ homes— _in peace. Although it was kind of sad to see everyone part ways afterwards, Sora was happy they’d all be with their families and friends again, and that they’d finally be able to rest.

  
  


Unfortunately for Sora, however, he hasn’t been getting a lot of rest.

Sleep finally came to him at no earlier than an ungodly hour of the morning that first night back. He’s not exactly sure why, other than maybe he was unconsciously still dealing with shock, or it's the fact that he’s so used to being on edge. Maybe he was belatedly processing everything he went through and it made him too overwhelmed to relax enough to sleep. Those are his only guesses. But after another day, the problem continued, and so this became a nightly routine. 

Sora has concluded he might be going crazy. He’s been entertaining his thoughts, and trying to analyze the recent events he’s experienced. Something Riku would probably tell him to stop doing before he hurts himself. And he’s starting to notice, for some reason, whenever he tries to shut off his mind and go to sleep, he’s overwhelmed by thoughts of Riku, interrupted by the sudden urge to check up on him, almost like he can’t stand not being around him anymore. 

Sora assumed it was because of his newfound crush on him. He realized his admiration for Riku— the way he always wanted to be strong like him, to protect him from the darkness that lingered in his heart, to be there for him when he needed assistance or reassurance— wasn’t only just about looking up to him or valuing him as a friend anymore. He wasn’t completely surprised, but he also didn’t know what to do about it, so he’s been keeping it to himself. 

After thinking about it for a couple nights, he remembered that he’s felt something like this before. While both of them were on their separate missions, Sora with Donald and Goofy, trying to regain his strength, and Riku with King Mickey. It felt like he was missing something, and when he’d meet up with Riku again, he’d feel drawn to him, as if there was an invisible force trying to pull them together. He’d repressed the thought, thinking he was being dramatic since he liked him and couldn’t really talk about it. 

He deeply cares for Riku, and he even dares to think the feeling is more so than he’s ever experienced for anyone. This is uncharted territory for him, since he cares so much for so many people he’s met, always keeping them in his heart. But, Riku is...different; he’s always been close, and he’s always been there for him at the best of times. He has a bond with him like no other.

Some nights his brain will provide incessant, scary thoughts, making him think that something bad may happen to Riku, that he may wake up in the morning and not see him again. Sometimes this gives him nightmares. He doesn’t usually remember them vividly, but he knows a lot of them are focused on Riku. 

Specifically, Riku being swallowed by the darkness. 

As he lies on his bed, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars decorating his ceiling and the toy ship that’s still hanging from it, he attempts to rationalize these nightmares—this lingering fear of losing Riku. The longer he mulls it over, the more he believes his worrying is a result of the recent events that took place in the Keyblade Graveyard. Which, yeah, that’s logical, right?

He watched as everyone was engulfed by the Demon Tide. But, that’s just the thing. If he saw all of his friends disappear— expectantly forever— then why is he so focused on only Riku?

It could have been...the shock of seeing Riku willing to die while trying to protect him. He purposefully put himself in front of the enemy to shield him. It was kind of unexpected. All Sora remembers feeling in that moment was despair, and somehow he feels that it was amplified with Riku, like a deep connection between them was threatening to break. Similar to that lingering “pull” he felt before. 

Sora managed to find Riku’s heart and bring him back, as he did with everyone. He even managed to recover Kairi’s. Although everything should be fine now, he still feels confused about why Riku would sacrifice himself like that and why Sora reacted with that feeling. 

_ What exactly was that connection? _Sora wonders. 

Interestingly enough, the feeling was similar, albeit less in intensity, to something he’s experienced even longer before. It felt as if he was beginning to lose an important piece of himself when Riku was being attacked. He’s felt that before...with his dream eaters.

_ But, _ he thinks, _ what does that have to do with Riku? _

Sora tosses and turns in his bed, trying to will his brain to shut off and finally let him sleep for the night. In the process, he wonders if maybe Riku or Kairi have also been having trouble sleeping. They haven’t been talking much these past few days, aside from a bit of texting, deciding that they wanted to focus on catching up with their families for awhile. They do have quite a bit of lost time to make up for. 

He shifts again, still struggling to get comfortable in his bed, and restlessly looks at his bedside clock. Green numbers, marking one in the morning, burn into his tired eyes. 

Sora tries to convince himself that he can figure it out later and maybe even ask Riku about it, see if he remembers having a similar feeling in the moment. So, he forces his brain to relax, giving him a break from overthinking. 

Speaking of dream eaters, maybe he should try counting them to sleep? 

One. He imagines a meow wow jumping from roof to roof in Traverse Town.

Two. A tama sheep.

Three. A yoggy ram.

His body relaxes, but a flash of imagery behind his eyelids startles him. Riku standing in front of him— heartless from the Tide flashing by in his peripheral vision. 

Sora’s eyes shoot open, and he tries focusing on his breathing for a few seconds. Once he thinks he’s settled down enough, he resumes counting. 

Four. A tyranto rex strolling with him through the districts. 

Five. A woeflower.

Six. A toximander.

Sleep attempts to take him a second time...

Riku becomes swarmed by the heartless, unable to cut through all of them with his keyblade.

Sora jerks awake again. 

_ Just breathe, _ he tells himself, _ it’ll stop eventually. _

He continues.

Seven. Necho cat.

Eight. Skelterwild. 

Nine. Tastu blaze...

Riku becomes completely engulfed in the tide.

Sora wakes with his heart trying to beat out of his chest, breathing deeply to calm himself.

Ten.

_ Komory Bat _...

…

Riku disappears, and the tide rushes towards Sora.

Before he realizes it, Sora’s up and out of bed, pulling on his red hoodie and slipping on his shoes. Adrenaline rushes through his whole body. He _ has _to go see Riku. Right now. 

Fortunately for him, Riku lives somewhat nearby. He just has to make down the path in front of his house and it’ll lead to Riku’s. It’s only a ten minute walk.

In his hurried daze, he somehow has enough sense to scribble a note to his parents and stick it on his door. He’ll tell them where he went just in case they happen to wake up in the middle of the night and find him gone. He’d hate to worry them, especially after he just returned home safe. They don’t need the extra heart attack.

Quickly yet quietly, he walks through the house, grabs one of the spare keys, and leaves. The cold air threatens to bite his skin through his hoodie. This time of year the nights are freezing, and only when the sun has risen is when it really feels warm. Sora, remembering when he met Elsa, is thankful that it’s nothing even remotely close to the cold temperatures that Arendelle reaches. 

  
  


As he’s walking down the sidewalk towards Riku’s house, he’s having second thoughts. He feels kind of...well, dumb. Riku is most likely just fine, sleeping peacefully in his warm bed. He’s just having weird, irrational thoughts, because he’s so used to the impending danger...right? Why is he even bothering to do this? 

But since he’s already halfway there, he decides to commit, even if he’ll most likely end up returning back to his own house anyway. Even if Riku is somehow awake, the worst that could happen is he might do his little routine of laughing at Sora and giving him that cute, small smile of his that reassures him. Then, Sora will be on his way.

It should be fine, but when he gets there, standing in the yard, he feels even more stupid. He remembers that Riku’s parents are probably sleeping— actually they almost certainly are— so he’d only wake them if he knocked or rang the doorbell. 

Sora does have another idea, though.

He walks around the house until he finds what he’s sure is Riku’s bedroom window on the second story. Through a sliver of the curtains, he thinks he sees some light pouring out from his room. Sora looks around, scanning near the flowerbeds, and finds a pebble. 

_ I can’t believe I’m doing this _, he thinks. 

He throws it, successfully making contact with the window. 

It makes a little _ clink _ noise, before softly falling into the dirt again. He waits for a sign that Riku heard it, but after a minute, nothing happens.

Finding another one, he tries a second time, allowing for another little _ clink _. Sora holds his breath.

The curtain moves then, and Riku’s face appears, clearly confused. He opens the window, trying to speak softly. 

“Sora, what are you doing?”

“Uh, I wanted to see if you were awake.” He shifts his weight as he stands, feeling awkward. “...Can I come up?”

“Sure, yeah. But— Sora, wait!”

Sora starts to climb the trellis, covered with climbing vines, on the side of Riku’s house. 

“Please be careful,” Riku sighs. 

As soon as he makes it up to the window sill, Riku grabs at him and helps him inside. They both fall onto Riku’s bed, which is conveniently right next to the window. He makes sure to kick his shoes off immediately as to not get the bed dirty. 

“Your house is so cold…!”

“Yeah, sorry. Apparently, our heater broke recently.” Riku shuts the window. “Anyway, next time please just let me open the front door for you.”

Sora sheepishly smiles. “Oops.”

Riku gets under the blankets and holds up the other side, offering for Sora to get under. He does, but he still sits cross-legged, laying the blanket over his lap. 

“Anyway, um, sorry for barging in. I just…” 

_ Wanted to see you. _

“Couldn’t sleep? It’s okay,” Riku says. 

“Y-Yeah. Were you still awake?”

Riku nods. “I couldn’t sleep either...”

“Oh.” Sora idly scratches his head. “Maybe I’m not going crazy then. I haven’t been able to sleep that well ever since we came back.”

“We’re probably just restless. Y’know, after being busy and on edge for so long...we’ll adjust, eventually.” 

Sora whines, flopping backwards next to him, and Riku only snorts at him.

A comfortable silence commences, and Sora no longer feels anxious, like he’s intruding. Lying here, he’s vaguely reminded of the sleepovers they used to have as kids. 

He pulls the blanket up to cover one of his shoulders, stealing a glance at Riku. In the dim light of the bedside lamp, Sora notices he’s wearing a light blue hoodie— a great contrast from the darker colors he usually wears. It’s weird yet comforting to see him in everyday clothes again. He’s too used to seeing him wear the gear from the fairies. The color looks...nice on him.

Sora realizes that he’s basically staring at him, and his cheeks threaten to start burning, but Riku seems too lost in thought to notice, absently picking at a loose string on his sleeve.

Eventually he speaks up, but avoids looking Sora in the eye.

“Hey, can I...tell you something?”

“Of course; anything.”

“Mm...actually, nevermind. It’s-it’s weird.”

“Hey, I doubt that,” Sora says, poking at Riku’s arm. “I did say ‘anything’, right? Talk to me?”

“Well, it’s just...I haven’t really been sleeping much the past _ few _ days, and...I think it’s basically because I keep worrying about whether you’re okay or not.”

_ Oh, _Sora feels his heart beat faster. “Really?”

“Yeah. Sometimes, I almost convince myself that you’ll disappear, and then my back...burns?” He shakes his head. “It’s weird; I don’t know what it is.”

Sora, a little worried, moves closer to him. 

“Okay, first of all, I’m not going anywhere. And second, are you sure your back is okay? Like are you still banged up from fighting?”

“I guess it’s possible. I’ve never fought so many powerful foes in succession before.”

They _ did _ fight a lot together before Sora went off after Xehanort to find by himself, mostly dealing with three of said time traveler’s past selves. Maybe one of them shot a blow to his back and left a particularly bad bruise? Sora doesn’t want to entertain the idea that he might have received a more severe, internal injury. But then again, how wouldn’t _ he _ realize that, anyway?

“This might sound weird.” Sora rubs the nape of his neck. “But, can I check your back for you?”

“I just wanna make sure you’re okay,” he adds quickly.

Riku looks at him, a little uncertain, but he nods, turning around and reaching back to lift up his hoodie, exposing his back. He instantly notices something odd, almost audibly gasping at the sight. There’s...a symbol on his back. Light pink and round, resembling the shape of a heart.

_ It’s the dream eater symbol _, Sora remembers. 

_ Wait, _ he thinks, _ the _ dream eater _ symbol? _

He can’t help but reach out, fingers splaying over the lines, over Riku’s skin. Instantly, the mark shines and ripples under his fingertips. Riku shivers, making Sora pull away, and just as suddenly as it started, the shining stops. The symbol is still there, a part of his skin. It almost looks like it could be a tattoo. 

“Riku…?”

Riku turns his head. “That was...what did you do?”

“N-Nothing, I just…” He glances around the room, eyes catching the full body mirror on the back of Riku’s bedroom door. “Here, I’ll be right back.”

“What are you-”

He quietly walks out into the hall, feeling the walls through the dark to find his way to the bathroom. Turning on the light, he scans the room and finds a handheld mirror sitting in the small bin atop the counter. _ Bingo. _ He grabs it and walks back into Riku’s room, quietly shutting the door.

“What are you doing?” Riku repeats.

Sora grabs his arm, leading him in front of the mirror. He pushes up Riku’s hoodie again, and he gets the idea to hold it up. Behind him, Sora angles the smaller mirror so Riku can see his back. It’s kind of small, but he moves it around for Riku to be able to see how big the symbol is on him. Once he sees it through the mirror, his jaw drops. 

“I didn’t know that was there.” 

“Do you have any idea of why it might be?” 

“I...I might.” Riku continues to eye his dream eater sigil in the mirror, pausing. “Do you remember, after we had the Mark of Mastery exam, when you told me that I was in your dream?”

Sora nods. 

“That’s because...I was. I jumped into your dream; I was there from the very beginning. I guess I became a dream eater— I _suppose_ I became... _ your _ dream eater…?”

A little surprised, Sora just stares at him, finally setting down the smaller mirror on top of Riku’s nightstand. Maybe _ this _ was why he felt the need to be at Riku’s side, why he’s felt drawn to him. Somehow, he sensed that they had this connection. 

“I didn’t know that doing so would give me this sigil permanently on my back.”

“Are you sure it’s permanent?” Sora says, moving to touch Riku’s back again. 

“It must be. I wouldn’t know how to get rid of it, or if it’s even possible.”

Sora traces the symbol, but it just feels like Riku’s skin. There are no ridges on the outlines; it’s completely smooth, soft skin. Unconsciously, Sora lets his fingertips linger there, and he looks up to find Riku’s eyes closed, like he’s relaxed. Under Sora’s fingers, Riku’s skin fills with goosebumps as he shivers again. 

He watches as Riku shakes his head, and his relaxed expression turns into a confused one before he opens his eyes. Sora’s hand drops to his side when he sees Riku’s eyes, looking into his own.

Riku’s normal greenish-blue eyes turned into _ pink _…? His pupils are also now abnormally shaped— resembling sparkles. Sora is vaguely reminded of the Komory Bat dream eater. On instinct, he steps away, weirded out by the sudden change, and Riku notices. He lets his hoodie fall back down over his torso as he examines his eyes in the mirror. 

“I remember, when I had my dream eaters, their eyes would change color like that sometimes when I pet them…” Sora says, heat gathering in his face. 

Riku pointlessly tries to rub his eyes. 

“I noticed that with mine too, but...I don’t remember pink being one of the colors.”

“I don’t either. Maybe it’s something special to you? I wonder what it means.”

Riku’s gaze drops to the floor. “Me too.”

Riku blinks a few times and his eyes eventually turn back to normal. To Sora, it also looks almost as if Riku’s ears are turning a slight pink, but he convinces himself that it's just a trick of the poor lighting in the room. 

“So...yeah. I guess this kinda explains both of our problems,” Riku says. 

“I-I guess it does?”

Riku moves to sit back on the bed, and Sora follows him. 

“Are you okay with this? I mean, I’m sure you didn’t expect this to happen to you.”

“I didn’t, but it’s not so bad,” Riku says. “It’s just my eyes changing color...unless I’m going to sprout wings or something, too, then that would be _ really _weird.”

“That might actually be cool, though,” Sora offers.

Riku huffs a laugh, lightly punching Sora’s shoulder. 

“Of course _ you _ would think so.”

Sora giggles, but quickly grows serious again. The transition must be odd, because Riku catches it, eyeing him with a concerned gaze. 

“What’s up?”

Sora thinks for a moment. If he can recall feeling this connection as far back as to just after their exam, did Riku ever feel it too? 

“I’m just wondering. Did you ever feel some kind of like, “pull” when we were apart? Before we came back home, that is.” 

Riku considers. “Now that I think about it, maybe I did. I don’t think I noticed at the time, because...well, we were busy. Did you?”

“Yeah, I was thinking about it recently, and I remember feeling it. It was weird, because I’d always felt drawn to you when we went on our separate missions, but that feeling would ease when we met up again. For a while, I ignored it and never brought it up, because I thought it was just because I liked you, but then I realized—”

Sora’s hand claps over his mouth, and his eyes widen. 

_ I wasn’t supposed to say that. _

He did always have a bad habit of rambling when he was tired…

“Sorry, um—”

“W-What?” Riku interrupts, eyes equally as wide as Sora’s.

They sit there staring at each other with shocked expressions for a solid five seconds before Sora glances at Riku’s clock in the room and gets up in a slight panic.

“I-It’s uh, really late, or uh early? So I should probably—”

Riku catches Sora’s arm before he can make it to the door. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Are you actually serious?” Riku says.

Sora looks back at him like a deer in the headlights, but relaxes when he sees Riku’s pleading eyes. He already panicked, so he can’t really play it off anymore. Maybe he should just say it now, and finally rip the bandaid off. Hopefully, he'll at least still want to be Sora's friend...

“Y-Yes. Like, I like you as in I have a crush on you? Yeah…is that weird?” Sora stares at the floor, nervously. 

Riku says something, but it’s so low that Sora can’t make it out. 

“Huh?”

“It’s not weird.” Riku says, quickly. “It’s...mutual.”

Sora’s face instantly burns, and he can feel his heart trying to pound out of his chest.

Riku continues. “I-I’ve liked you for a long time.”

“...How long?”

“I can’t pinpoint exactly when, but...I think it was some time while you were in that pod.”

He remembers waking up in that white room, where Namine kept him asleep to repair his memories. At this point, that seems like it was forever ago. 

“Oh, Riku…” Sora breathes out.

Overwhelmed by the urge to touch him, he springs forward and hugs Riku. He wraps his arms around Sora immediately, burying his face into his messy brown hair. Sora feels butterflies fluttering in his stomach as Riku pulls him closer.

“I wish you could stay,” Riku says.

“Like sleepover...? I could.”

“Your parents will worry, though.”

“I already left them a note; they’ll know I’m with you.” Sora pulls away to look at Riku. “Something tells me I might sleep better next to you, anyway.”

Sora doesn’t miss it when a pink tint spreads onto Riku’s cheeks. He looks somewhere past him when he speaks. 

“I might, too.”

Sora grins at him, unabashed and happy. He pushes Riku backwards on the bed, and they both fall over. A few giggles later, they’re settled under the blankets. Sora wants to cuddle him, because it’s cold for one thing, and he’s also just wanted to for a while. But, he doesn’t want to push Riku, so he settles for reaching for his hand under the blanket, instead. 

They talk, sharing whispers here and there, until they eventually fall asleep.

For the first time in a week, Sora falls asleep peacefully before three in the morning. 

  
  
  
  


Sora wakes up to sunlight in his face, softened by Riku’s curtains, and the chatter of seagulls in the distance. Finally, he feels rested, realizing he got almost a full night’s sleep. His face is cold, making him vaguely realize the room is still as cold as it was last night, but his back is very warm. A hand slides up his arm, and he feels another body shifting next to him. He shifts with it, half turning over and meeting sleepy eyes with Riku. They must have woken up at the same time.

The first thing Sora thinks when he sees Riku is that he looks so...soft. His messy hair, sleepy eyes, and rumpled hoodie— all of it makes Sora want to smile, seeing how relaxed and comfortable he is. He’s never seen him like this before. Yeah, they used to have sleepovers when they were really young, but they used to have drool, and pen marks— depending on who first fell asleep— all over their faces. 

_ He’s...cute _, Sora’s sleep-fuzzy mind realizes. He reaches over to ruffle his silver hair. Riku blinks at him, like he’s still trying to wake up, leaning into Sora’s hand. It stuns him a little bit, making his heart do a somersault in his chest, much like last night when they were talking.

Sora moves his hand until it’s resting on Riku’s cheek, and he nuzzles against it, eyes closing. And...Sora feels the butterflies again. He focuses on the warmth radiating off of Riku’s skin and takes in Riku’s features. His lips in particular are suddenly very distracting to Sora.

He’s not sure why he does it, maybe it’s his sleep-addled mind, but he guides Riku’s face closer until their lips are brushing against each other. Riku doesn’t seem to notice at first, probably because he’s half asleep himself. 

It’s not _ really _ a kiss because Sora soon realizes his mistake and pulls away, but their lips do linger together for a second. Their faces are still really close when Sora actually realizes what he’s done, eyes widening. Riku fully wakes then, also realizing. He can practically see the gears turning in his head. 

Sora quickly pulls his hand away, turns over, and buries his head into the blankets. He closes his eyes, hoping that this is just an embarrassing dream he’ll wake up from. 

“Sora…?”

He curls farther into the blankets. 

“S-Sorry...I don’t know why I did that.” 

“Sora,” Riku says, more insistently. 

He tries to move the blankets, but Sora doesn’t let him, gripping onto them for dear life.

Riku leans closer to him, resting his face in the uncovered piece of his neck. “Hey…come out, please?” 

He knows he can’t escape, so he moves the blankets only far enough down to show the top of his head and his eyes. When he looks at Riku again, his eyes flash from pink back to their usual greenish blue. 

Riku notices his stare. “Are my eyes still doing that?”

“No...no, they were just pink for a second. They look normal now.”

“They must change whenever you...do something like that.”

In the bright light of the morning, Sora can definitely see the pink tinting Riku’s face. Wanting to see if the hypothesis is true, he touches Riku’s cheek with a newfound confidence covering his embarrassment. He waits a bit longer, letting his fingertips trace over his cheekbone, then his thumb tracing under his lip. Riku relaxes at the soft touches, eyes fluttering closed, and sure enough, when they open, they’re pink again. 

Sora smiles. “You’re right.”

“That’s...weird.”

“It’s whenever I _ pet _you.” Sora says, ruffling his silver locks.

“Stop.” Riku swats his hand away, but the softness in his voice and the pink on his face doesn't prove much for annoyance. “Do you think we should...mention this to someone, like Yen Sid? About me being a dream eater?”

“I don’t think we have to right away. For now, it could be our little secret. I mean, we’re supposed to be on vacation, right?”

“That’s true…Speaking of which, can we finally do something on our vacation together, again?” 

“Yeah…!” Sora bursts out. “We should go to the beach today.”

“Okay, it’s a date.”

His face flushes. “Wh—?”

Sora barely has time to register Riku planting a kiss on his forehead before Riku is jumping out of bed and reaching for his bedroom door. 

“I can smell my parents making bacon. Wanna race downstairs to get breakfast?”

Riku’s disappeared down the hall already when Sora finally manages to get out of bed. He realizes Riku was trying to make a quick escape, which he’ll have to remember to get back at him for later. 

He yells down the hallway, smiling despite himself. “Riku…!”

**Author's Note:**

> here's some links to some lovely dream eater Riku fanart that inspired how I wrote this:   
[ dream eater symbol on Riku's back ](https://twitter.com/expuella/status/1095131139080114176)  
[ Riku's pink eyes ](https://twitter.com/sarakipin/status/1072258469653209088)  
and here's where to find me: [ @tinyheartless on twitter ](https://twitter.com/tinyheartless)


End file.
